


Our Varied Pathways

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Home for Prompts, Hurt/Comfort, Just Relationships, M/M, Romance, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: A home for Thor/MCU based prompts based in or around the world of the "Where Loyalties Lie" series.





	1. Gag Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gaslightgallows who sent me the prompts for this two-parter.

“I do not usually place myself in the middle of a lovers quarrel,” Sigyn carefully remarked, flipping a page in her book, “but it’s just so sad seeing you and Fandral not speaking to each other.” 

They were in his room, lounging about, her on his window seat and him on his bed both deeply engaged in the content of their chosen reading material. Well, at least Loki currently was and tried to still act like it as he coolly looked over his own novel at her. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” he huffed. “Our little evenings together barely qualifies us as lovers.” 

“I just wish to offer my assistance in any way I can,” she said smoothly, setting her book down entirely. “Have you two simply grown bored of each other?“

“I suppose.” It was as if Fandral was still yelling at him in his head at that very instant. Something about how he did not mind being a placeholder, but for the love of the nine could he just talk to the girl already? Knowing her, they could probably keep this up but he could actually act like he was happy or like he wanted to be there in the first place. Or something like that. 

“If it’s sexual advice you are looking for, I do not have a gag reflex,” she continued with a devious grin even he had to be proud of. “Judging by the sounds the two of you make, I would say the both of you could use some improvement in that department.” 

“Pray tell, just how often do you listen to Fandral and me have sex?” He did his best to sound offended but found himself to be at least partially curious.

“Come now, Mischief, I am right next door. It is not my fault you do not take the time to soundproof your room before your sessions. And I am usually so exhausted by the end of my shifts at the infirmary that I cannot summon enough seidr worth the effort.” 

He flipped another page, his mind not being able to fully engage in the conversation after she had said “gag reflex,” a thought which was causing him to shift uncomfortably on his bed but was not a particularly unpleasant picture in his head. “Well then, I see no reason as to why you should complain about the silence,” he muttered, holding up his book as to completely block her from his view. 

She didn’t respond to that and for a moment he thought his effort had worked, only to feel his mattress slightly give way and he looked up to see Sigyn now reclining in front of him. “Loki,” she gently insisted, reaching up and pulling his book down from his face so he could see her completely. “You do not have to tell me what happened if you do not want to. But I know when something is bothering you and I hate seeing my friend so unhappy. I could talk to Fan if you wanted me to-” 

“This is not an infirmary and you can not heal everything just by waving your hands over it,” he snapped. “I am  _fine_. Fandral is  _fine_. Just leave me alone.” 

She slowly sat up and slid off his bed, adjusting her navy skirts as she stood with her jaw set. “As your grace commands,” she muttered, invoking a title he recognized as one she only used when she was annoyed with him. She quickly snatched her book up from the window seat and moved towards the door. He could just let her go. She would probably be annoyed with him for the rest of the night but then would begrudgingly forgive him the next day if he was kind enough to her. And he could live with that, he really could. 

Or that’s what he told himself as he called out to her. “Sigyn, wait.” 

She turned around, leaning up against his door. “Did your grace change your mind about me waving my hands around?” 

“I’m sorry,” he said with a sigh. “I realize that I am intolerable to be around at times.” 

“You can just say you are an ass,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “Just because Fandral is angry at you does not mean you need to make me so as well.” 

He paused for a moment before just letting an edited version of the situation spill from his lips. “Fandral is just annoyed because he believes me to be distracted by another. Not that he would care about another but he feels the distraction affects my performance to a point he no longer finds enjoyable.” 

She shrugged. “That sounds easily fixable. Either speak to the other and get that sorted or throw your back into wooing Fandral a bit. The man does so much on his own terms I think he’d be glad someone else was putting in the effort.”

He chose his next words very carefully, not because he did not know, but because he wanted to hear her answer. “And how would one go about wooing someone?” 

She looked him directly in the eye as she stood straight and opened his door. “Probably not by insulting their profession,” she said with a knowing smirk. “And by also realizing that because one’s room is not soundproof, one’s friend can also hear her name being called out as he is bedding another.” 

She seemed to take pleasure in the look on his face at that moment as she took her leave of him. As she closed his door behind her, he wondered if there was any possible way she could be any more frustratingly attractive to him and just how much groveling he would have to do to see if her claims about that gag reflex were, in fact, legitimate…

* * *

* * *

He avoided her like a Midgardian plague. 

He had no idea why. It was completely illogical to do so. She would not have brought up her name slipping from his lips in his and Fandral’s throes of passion if she did not have any interest in him, he tried to convince himself. It had been a good play by her, maybe his love for scheming was rubbing off on her. Or maybe she thought this whole ordeal was a joke and any attempt to pursue her further would be met with a laugh. 

Which, he then thought, she hardly did that as well. Laugh at him, that is. It was probably one of the best things about her. There was really no sense in acting like an idiot and avoiding her like this. She was even friendly to him in passing, stopping to speak only to be met by some kind of an excuse from him of something he urgently needed to be doing right that very second. 

And even he could tell that he was wearing her down. Every time he left her, he glanced behind to see her face stuck in an expression that was somewhere between hurt and confusion and only growing more hurt as the week went on. 

So, it should not have surprised him that night to hear his name being called gently at the door, shortly followed by Sigyn poking her head into his room. “May I come in?” 

He had not even spoken when she quickly continued moving inside of his room and closing the door, “It will only take a few minutes if you are busy. I just wanted to apologize if I embarrassed you earlier this week. This whole awkward thing between us has been, well, I miss you. No matter what your feelings towards me are, nothing is worth losing you as a friend. I suppose I thought that bringing up such would, well,” she took a deep breath, “I had a ridiculous thought and I should have just carried on rather than put you in that position.” She was silent, staring over at him, looking hopeful. 

He weighed a few responses in his head before speaking, trying and failing to ignore how tight his chest felt as he stood from his bed and moved towards her. “Are you going to tell me what that ridiculous thought was?” 

She lightly chuckled to herself. “Come on, Mischief. If you were mewling my name in the middle of the night then the thought of us as a pair must have crossed your mind as well.” 

“Fair,” he said, stopping in front of her. Her eyes seemed to shine as he spoke to her, making his gut do little flips. “I was actually impressed with your little stunt. It reminded me why your name came to mind in the first place.” 

“Then why were you avoiding me all this week?” she asked, peering at him. “If we are both in agreement?” 

“I suppose that I…,” he thought for a moment staring at the floor.

“You can just spit it out, Mischief, I think we’re there.” 

“I was simply considering the fact that my feelings for Fandral and my feelings for you are not exactly the same.” 

“Oh.” He could see her chest was rising and falling at a rate one might consider to be appropriate if one had just finished a footrace. “Would it help if I told you that I love you?” 

He cleared his throat that he swore was trying to close up and suffocate him. “Seeing that I feel similarly about you…perhaps.” 

“Well,…that’s…good.” She let out a low shaky breath. “So, what exactly should we do about that, then?” 

He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs running over her warm cheeks. “All I know is that I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” 

“You never needed to in the first place,” she murmured. He leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. For such a timid awkward exchange they had shared before, their kiss seemed almost familiar, comfortable even. Her mouth was warm, her lips soft, and she just seemed to melt into him. She was right. He should have started doing this a long time ago. 

It didn’t take long for the chasteness of their kiss to turn into something needier, his hands pulling at her navy skirts and hers tugging at the waistband of his pants. “I think we can skip the pleasantries, don’t you?” she breathed against his mouth as he shoved her up against his wall. 

He thought back to the previous week’s conversation and smiled an absolutely wicked grin. “As my lady commands.”


	2. These Tender Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral reflects on his relationship with the Prince of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this somehow turned out angsty as all hell. 
> 
> Thank you, gaslightgallows, for the prompt.

They had been at a gathering for someone’s name day neither of them cared about. Up until then, neither man had made a move, a suggestion, or even a hint at the other’s interest. They just happened to be thrown together one moment without the others around them and the next they had halfway drunkenly found themselves out the door of the main hall and into the darkened corner of some forgotten hallway. He couldn’t remember who made the first move, just that Loki’s mouth was on his and that he was stuttering through words and phrases he usually could say in his sleep.

“You look…you look very nice. Beautiful, I mean. Damn, why can’t I speak?” he had said, tripping and falling over his words as the prince pulled him in by his blue fabric, his mouth cold as ice against his own. Fandral had pinned him to a wall, shoved his thigh between his and ground up against him until they had both agreed to a more private setting where clothes could be appropriately cast off and pleasures could be fully acted upon. 

But he also knew that this was temporary. Fandral the Dashing was not known for long-term loving relationships, just a good fuck. While others dove into drink, Fandral saw fit to dive into whosever orifice was willing and available, burying himself deep until the only thing he could feel was pleasure. Every session with the prince his own satisfaction revolved around the other’s, teasing him, edging him, pulling out every trick in the book to make him happy, to make him stay.

But he still left. They all eventually left. And he never really knew, lying there, breathing hard and woven within limbs if any of them truly would have suited him. Just that his cycle of pleasures often felt like a curse, one that he could never quite figure out how to break.  


End file.
